Let The Game Begin
by writersblock63
Summary: "Jet can't we talk about this?" she whimpered. He chuckled "No my darling, I'm afraid we can't. Be ready because the game is about to begin. Remember, no one is to know." Summary Inside. Zutara. Strong T; for violence


**Hello Fellow Fanfiction users! **

**This is my first story ever! I'm a bit nervous about it, please don't be too harsh.**

**This fic is modern AU but there is bending. Set in Ba Sing Se and there is no Avatar or War with the Fire Nation. **

**Oh and of course this story is Zutara! **

_**Summary: Jet is out for revenge and Katara is the bait. After Zuko, who is Chief of Police in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, kills one of Jet's gang members in a shoot out, the Gang leader is out for revenge. It's all a game to Jet and he is going to treat it as such and begins to play 'Hide and Seek' with Zuko by kidnapping his now pregnant girlfriend of 3 years, Katara also Jet's ex-girlfriend. But Katara has a plan, she voice records all the information on a tape and sends them to 3 of her closest friends as clues for Zuko as he begins his search to find her. Will Zuko find her on time before it's too late and will he make it out alive? **_

_Let the Game Begin._

* * *

It had been a normal day for her, she had gone to work at the hospital, had lunch with Suki, her soon to be sister in law, then worked a little more. She had patients all day and didn't really have time to breathe. What Katara had been looking forward to all day was go home and crawl into bed with her boyfriend Zuko, who was also Chief of police there in Ba Sing Se.

After her final patient she tiredly headed into the staff locker room to clock out and where she usually met Suki.

"Long day?" Suki asked as they both clocked out.

Katara sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly "You have no idea." She said.

Suki giggled "I think I do. I may be a nurse but I know what you're going though."

Katara gave her a tired smile and they headed out of the hospital. "Don't worry Kat, at least you'll get home to your lovely boyfriend or should I say soon to be husband." Suki said giving her a wink.

Katara chuckled "Well I don't know about that yet, Zuko hasn't really shown any signs of proposing."

Her friend smirked "Yeah, I thought the same about Sokka, and now we are engaged."

She shrugged and bit her lip nervously causing Suki to glance at her "What is it Kat?"

Katara looked down "Well we might have to get married sooner than we thought." She said.

"I don't understand." Suki said.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

Suki's eyes widened "Oh…OH!"

"Yeah, I thought we were careful but I guess not."

"Well Katara, I think Zuko is going to be thrilled. It might even make his proposal easier." She said nudging her shoulder with her friend's.

"Thanks Suki." Katara said giving her friend a hug and continued walking.

"You know" she started "it makes me nervous that you walk alone!" she called out "Are you sure you don't want a ride? It's no problem."

Katara shook her head "I live five minutes away Suki, it's fine."

With an unsure nod Suki drove away, leaving the blue eyed girl walking down the sidewalk as the sun began to set.

She began to notice a van following her and continued down the familiar route that she always took. 'Almost home.' She thought nervously. The van had been following her for awhile now.

Suddenly a black shiny car stopped next to her.

"Hello Katara." A sultry voice said.

She froze. She knew that voice, it was him. Jet, her ex-boyfriend and leader of the Freedom Fighters, a vicious gang that the ruled the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

"What do you want Jet." She said turning to face him.

He hadn't changed that much in the past three years. He seemed more built, not like the lanky freshman in college that she met, he had a bit of stuble on his face that made him seem older and more intimidating.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" he asked with a smirk "I just want to talk."

Katara shook her head "No thanks."

As she began to back away she bumped into something large and hard. Looking up she saw one of the largest man she had even seen.

Jet took a huff of his cigarette "It wasn't really a request. Pipsqueak get her in here."

The large man, Pipsqueak, grabbed Katara's arm and began to drag her into the car, ignoring all her protests.

"Hey you creep! Let me go!" she said kicking and squirming.

Once she was in the car Jet whistled and they began to move. "What do you want with me Jet." She said angrily.

He smirked "Oh it's not you I want sweetheart." He started "you see, your little boyfriend killed one of my best men or should I say my best woman a couple of days ago. Smellerbee was her name, I'm sure you remember her, she was also Longshots girl and he wants revenge. Right Shot?" Jet said nodding his head to the passenger seat where Longshot was sitting.

The man gave a glare towards Katara then nodded his head at Jet. "You see Kat, it's all for revenge."

"Don't you dare touch Zuko." She said threatenly.

Jet chuckled "Katara you don't scare me, even if you are a waterbender. This isn't like the little spars we used to have, this is revenge."

She gulped and sat back while Jet leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs as he put his cigarette in his mouth "Now we are going to play a little game, my dear Katara. We are going to see how long it takes for Fireboy to find you, but we aren't taking you just yet, we want his heart to shatter and that's just what you are going to do."

Katara's eyes filled with tears "I'm not going to break up with him." She said angrily.

"Don't worry that wasn't what I had in mind." Jet said blowing smoke in her face, causing her to cough and wave her hand in front of her face.

"What is it that you had in mind then?" she said, slightly coughing.

"I know that you have a bun in the oven Kat, we've been watching you and that's exactly how we are going to take down your boyfriend."

"Please don't hurt my child." She said putting her arms protectively around her stomach.

Jet looked into her eyes "I promise Katara, no harm will come to you or your child. This is all about justice."

Katara glared "This isn't justice. This is about revenge."

"I don't care what you call it Katara, it's going to happen. Now here's what's going to happen, we are going to let you go, and you're going to go home and act like this never happened. And tomorrow we are going to come for you. You won't know when but just know that we are."

She looked down at the ground "I don't really have a choice do I?" she said quietly.

Jet chuckled "You catch on quick sweetheart."

The car suddenly stopped and they were in front of her apartment, Pipsqueak opened the door and shoved her out of the car where she landed clumsily on the sidewalk.

"Oh and by the way if you bring the police into this, I can't guarantee the safety of you and you're child." Jet said throwing his now tiny cigarette onto the asphalt road and began to light another.

"Jet can't we talk about this?" she whimpered.

He chuckled "No my darling, I'm afraid we can't. Be ready because the game is about to begin. Remember, no one is to know."

With that he rolled the window up and they drove away leaving Katara standing on the sidewalk with tears in her eyes.

The game has begun.

* * *

_**Whoa...drama...drama...**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Review! **_


End file.
